everything is pheonix
by mathiasdood1
Summary: sad love story. youll cry till you die ;) hope ya like it has some cuss words in it, but other wise clean.


_**hey guys, before I begin, I wanna say that creative fiasco is now making collars, so go on facebook and order some now :]**_

"Ring Ring" Matt opened his eyes. "Ring Ring" He looked left towards his clock. It was 3:43 AM. "Ring Ring" He reached over his clock to his cell phone. he put his phone up to his ear and said "Hello?" crying was heard over the phone. a girls voice in mid-sob said "Matt?!its over! i cant see you anymore!" "but Lenda!" Matt said helplessly to his weeping girlfriend. "I cant focus on my schoolwork with you around!" Lenda retorted "but Lenda! we can work it out! we were supposed to have a happy life together.. and kids too!" "I'm sorry Matt... but goodbye!" " lenda!" he tried one more time, but she cut him off by hanging up. Matt sat up in his bed, speechless to the horrible thing that no one should ever experience... but still, it happened to him...he dropped his cell phone to the floor, got out of bed and started tearing up as he did so. He walked over to his dresser,where he had a countless number of photos of him and her. Kissing, hugging, even eating. so memories feeling like they were being washed down the drain of depression He thought to himself " why is this happening!". he cried out loud,  
not knowing that he did until he said it "WHAT DID I DO WRONG! I LOVE YOU!" he collapsed to his hardwood floor and started to cry. and hard too. he got up and laid back in his bed, not knowing what to do...

Birds chirped and sunlight filtered through a window. it was a nice day to go camping, or hiking, or going on a picnic. but all was not well. Weeping vibrated through the two story house that held Lenda and her family. her mother, jenny, was out shopping. the poor girl's dad, Joe was out playing golf. Lenda woke up, crying her heart out. she recalled last night. Lenda's father made her call Matt and break up with him. she was sure that after what she said to Matt she broke his heart. she pulled up her computer and checked online for tips on what she should do. as she was doing that *Bink* an email came  
up on screen. the sender was Matt and the subject said "Lenda, i thought about what you said" Lenda opened the email. inside,all it said was "I love you". Lenda started to cry again. she hated her dad for this... all her life, all her dad wanted was for her to "get good grades" but in truth, he never truly loved her. all lenda's life, he treated Lenda and her mom like... like.. crap! Lenda was fed up. she bawled her eyes out for the longest time ever...

Matt paced impatiently, for the missing part of his heart to come back to him. "Bink". he raced to his laptop, almost tripping over his book bag. he pulled up his email. Damn! it was just another add for a website! he slammed his fist on his desk in frustration. he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. "knock knock" "come in" he said. matts mother came in with some milk and cookies. "your sister Bella made these for you." she said. Matt just nodded, took them, and sat them on the floor. "Matt, i know you think its hard, but shes just your first girlfriend she was probably just a slut anyway. you never eve-" Matt got up and yelled "NO MOM! you don't understand love! you couldn't even keep one dad for my whole life!" Matt's mom looked at him shocked. she slapped him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. he sat back down on his bed, wishing his life would end. "no!" he said to himself."if i die, it will be with Lenda!" he said, wondering if anything at all could get better. no communication came. not even a phone call. Matt fell asleep that night, being way too restless.

the next day. Lenda woke up, unsure of what to do. she just couldn't bear the feeling in her heart. "bink" she opened her laptop and her email. the subject said "meet me on the hill where we first met." her heart fluttered. she opened the email inside, it said "i still love you." after reading this letter, she couldn't take it. she has been dating Matt for five years, and she couldn't give up now. she ran out of her house and drove as fast as she could, while bursting with joy!

Matt drove with joy, hoping she would come. he just got some flowers for her. her favorite bundle is cherry blossoms,white roses, and roses. Matt sped down the highway and onto a bridge. by luck, Lenda was driving right next to him. right next to Matt was a 12 wheeler. he rolled down the window. Lenda did the same. he showed her the bouquet, and she blushed. as they were driving, the guy named chuck, who was driving the truck fell asleep at his wheel. the 7 ton truck tilted to the right. Matt was too busy thinking of Lenda to notice the truck slowly veering right. it wasn't until the truck hit his car softly that he honked his horn. the truck driver quickly woke up, accidentally veering right even more. Matt screamed "NO!" Lenda looked left, frightened. the truck slammed Matt's and Lenda's car into the wall, and it broke, sending them and the huge truck plunging down into the cold sea below.

Lenda was scared. she tried to break the window, as water was pouring in from everywhere. she finally broke it and swam up. she broke the surface of the water, and fought for a breath of fresh air. the truck was still falling, and was close. suddenly, matt broke the surface. just as Lenda tried to swim over to him, a pipe from the truck struck Matt in the chest, going through him almost all the way. the truck fell in the water a few feet from him, sucking him under water. Lenda screamed harder than Matt. the water around Matt turned dark red, spreading like a cloud. she grabbed him underwater,swimming frantically to keep his head above water. "MATT!" she screamed. the rest of the pipe slid out of Matt, falling into the dark abyss below.. "L...Lenda!" he managed to spit out. she kissed him and said"im so sorry!" he said " i love you Le.. Lend...Lendhaaa..." Matt then went limp, and fell into the dark abyss below. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" lenda screamed. Lenda heard a sucking sound. in a second she was pulled under the water, unable to do anything to save herself... under the water... she saw something beautiful.. she saw he grandma... someone who she used to go to... Lenda was happy again. she was with the two people she loved. grandma chi-chi.. and... Matt...

-5 years later-

Bella sat in front of two graves. they were the graves of her older brother, and his love. she knew how much he loved her, and saw to it that they were buried together. today, she turned 18. a boy walked behind her, and reassured her by rubbing her shoulder. she stood up, turned around and kissed him. "i love you Kyle." she said. she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the cemetery, a reassuring wind making cherry blossom leaves follow them out.


End file.
